Le Petit Rêve
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Leela à l'âge de quarante-six ans fait un petit rêve- un petit rêve qu'elle fait depuis la mort de son époux- mais c'est tu à son époux et est-ce-que ses enfants parler a elle va lui faire du bien ou non?


Bonjour a tous, voici un deuxième histoire de _Futurama_ et mon premier histoire en français de _Futurama_- je sais elle est courte cette histoire la mais c'est supposé d'être courte comme ça: bon mais en tout cas voici l'histoire- oh et _Futurama_ appartiens à Matt Groening et ni à moi; seulement Luc, Pandore (_Pandora_ en anglais) et Yancy me appartient- aussi le mention de Liane, Miguel et Emilia- que ça veut dire Liane, Miguel et Emilia m'appartient aussi. Bonne lecture! Si il y'a des fautes... c'est que je m'excuse- aussi PAS de commentaires négative et des critiques pas trop dur... _merci_.

* * *

Leela avait regardé droite dans les yeux de ses enfants quand elle avait dit la nouvelle que elle sortait avec Zapp Brannigan et ça a choqué son plus vieux Luc qui disait que elle c'est laisser emporter et qu'elle voulait oublier son chère mari qu'elle aimer tant. La mère avec un œil de quarante-six ans était en état de choque quand son fils lui avait dit ça et elle peut comprendre que ce n'ai pas facile qu'elle sort avec un autre homme et ça a complètement dégoûté Luc et il a vite repartie dans sa chambre en sacrant. Elle regarder sa fille de sept ans et dit : «Dit moi Pan est-ce-que j'ai faite quelque chose de mal?»

-Non maman, disait la petite avec un seule œil. Mais Luc est juste fâché que to sort avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il pense que tu sors avec cette personne le juste pour oublier papa.

Leela avait des larmes aux yeux en disant : «Tu sais que c'est pas vrai, chérie?»

-Je sais maman mais assai de comprendre que mon frère était- ouais voir toi et papa ensemble…, la jeune Pandore a dit avec un œil sérieux. Elle avait vraiment raison ce coups si sur son frère, le garçon de dix-neuf ans n'a pouvait pas y'croire que sa mère sort avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Mais je peux te dire maman que tu as choisi le mauvais monsieur…

«Pandore je sais que dans le passé monsieur Brannigan a faite tellement des mauvais choix et autres mais il a changé maintenant mais pour l'instant il faut que tu y'ail dormir pour être en forme pour la nouvelle journée demain.»

-Je sais maman, j'y vais!, exclamât Pandore en n'allant dans sa chambre mais quand même est allé voir si tout vas bien avec son frère. Elle voyait que son frère pleurait sur son lit avec une photo de la famille avant que leur père décède dans cet accident affreux avec leur oncle Bender pendant qu'il essayant de chercher un petit cadeau pour leur chéris, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir… ben c'est que Linda avait dit il y'a trois ans de ça.

«Va-t'en, Maman!»

-Non c'est moi, a dit la petite voix très timide. Est-ce-que ça va, Luc?

Luc se retourna et elle pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulant encore des joues et Pandore lui donnent une grosse caresse avec une petite larme qui coulait de son seule œil en disant : «Luc tu sais que maman sort avec cette personne parce-que elle ne veut plus de chagrin.»

Luc fait un gros soupir et il hocha de la tête et il la caresse et les deux attends un petit coup sur la porte et voilà que Leela était là avec son œil plein d'eau, elle n'avait tellement pas le goût de perde son garçon même si il s'en va bientôt avec sa petite amie. Elle fait signe à sa fille qu'elle veut parler seule avec son fils et Pandore partait dans chambre et Leela referme la porte.

«Luc je sais que tu n'es pas content de ceci mais comprend tu que je veux sortir avec qu'el qu'un d'autres parce-que je veux plus de chagrins et de douleur.»

-Je suis désolé maman, dit Luc en regardent droite dans l'œil de sa mère et donne à sa mère une caresse. C'est de ma faute je pensais vraiment que tu voulais oublier papa…

-Mais non chérie et n'oublie pas que dans un an tu vas te marié, mon petit chou d'amour, recoula Leela en souriant et Luc ce met dans son lit et elle se reproche de lui en lui donnant un bec sur le front et dit : «Dors bien mon chou.»

«Toi aussi maman et je t'aime.»

Elle sort de la chambre en enlèvent sa boulette et ça faite que maintenant ses cheveux sont mêlés et elle est partis dans sa chambre ou que elle a dormit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tant avant qu'il décède. Elle met sa robe de nuit et sourit en grandeur que son fils se mariera avec la fille de Kif et d'Amy, la sœur jumelle Miguel et la demi-sœur d'Emilia, Liane. Elle penserait a quoi qu'elle va mètre a son mariage et elle attend un bébé qui pleurs dans l'autre chambre accoter de sienne et Leela riait et à chercher son troisième enfant qu'elle a eu avec Fry, ils sont nommé leur bébé Yancy- après le frère de Fry qui a nommé son fils après Fry alors- ouais comme un «honneur» son frère Fry a demandé à Leela pour le nom et elle a accepté. Elle rentra dans la chambre et elle prend Yancy dans ses bras et elle commencera recoulait le bébé et le bébé a ri.

-Oh mon fils tu vas jamais connaitre ton père.» Leela a fait un gros soupire avec une grosse larme qui descendait de sa joue gauche. Elle soupire et lui fait boire son biberon et en terminant elle lui change sa couche et le rendort directement et elle-même a décidé d'aller se coucher même si elle a toujours le même rêve : le rêve c'est propos de Fry et elle voit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'oublier- jamais qu'elle l'oublierait… jamais. Elle se met au lit et elle ferme son œil paisiblement et c'est là que son rêve commence…

* * *

_Elle était au Bou milieu de la rue de New New York et se demande que se passait-il, c'était déserté et le savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'était pas surprise c'était le même rêve qu'elle faisait depuis la mort de son chère époux que sa vie fallait pas qui termine comme ça. Elle commence à regarder en l'entour d'elle et elle voyait Kif et Bender parlait- qui était les grands amours d'Amy Wong avant qu'ils décèdent- ils la regardaient avec un sourire narquois et ils envoyaient leurs mains et elle a fait la même chose : envoyé la main et continuant à marcher pour voir ou était son mari mais elle a marché si longtemps que elle va bientôt abandonner pour le trouvait et elle a vue Hermès parlait a professeur Farnsworth qui discutait plus du nouveau plan comment s'échapper de ce monde et Hermès a simplement ri a ceci. Elle marchait vers eux et tout le deux la regardent en souriant._

_-Pardon vous deux mais vous le savait ou est Fry?» Elle était nerveuse parce-que il y'avait une fois elle s'est réveiller sans le voir._

_-Qui ça, Leela?, à demander le professeur qui écouter pas vraiment et Hermès lui répondue que c'était son grand-grand… oncle et le professeur a finalement deviner et il hocha doucement la tête et pointa du doigt et avait dit la direction et elle commençât à trouver le chemin._

_-Chérie, est-ce-que c'est toi?» la voix était reconnue directement et Leela se tourne pour voir Fry en souriant stupidement et attrapa sa main doucement et lui donne un bec et elle pleurs de joie sur lui. Il lui frottait le dos._

_-Ma douce il faut que tu sois forte… pour les enfants, disait Fry sérieusement en la regardent doucement. Tu sais que Zapp c'était un crétin mais il a changé et je souhaite qu'il va t'aimer autant que je t'ai aimé._

_-J'essayé mais ça veut pas fonctionner j'ai dû chagrins pour t'avoir perdue.» Elle pleurait et lui embrasse sur les lèvres et Fry lui enlève les larmes qui coulait de son œil._

_-Il faut que tu essayes chérie c'est la seule chose que il faut que t'oublie : du chagrin. Notre fils va se marié l'an prochain- et je ne penserais pas que il voudrait te voir pleuré, hein? Demandât Fry en lui carrassent la joue. Mais là il faut que tu te réveilles le nouveau jour est arrivé._

_-Non pas tout suite Fry il y'a tant de chose que il faut qu'on se parle.» Et avec ça…_

* * *

-Pas encore, murmurait Leela en se réveillant et elle se lève pour la journée qui commence. Quel joli rêve… sauf qu'elle était trop courte.

Elle va dans cuisine mais en premier est aller chercher un album de photo qu'elle gardait précieusement et elle commençât à le regarder et tout à coups elle commence à verser une larme et elle n'a pas entendue ses deux plus vieux entrer dans la cuisine.

-Maman… est-ce-que ça va? Demandât Luc qui était sûr qu'elle pleurait à cause de l'album. Elle fut surprise et regardent un peu ses enfant avant de retourner à l'album et elle verse une autre larme.

-Oui ça va… c'est juste que je ne suis plus sûr de moi…, elle disait avec du chagrin dans sa voix. Mais vous trois me fait vivre pis c'est tout qui conte pour moi.

-Oh maman, papa nous manque tous mais la vie continue et inquiète toi pas pour pleurait maman moi et Luc on comprend, disait Pandore qui sourit pas mais avait de l'inquiétude pour sa mère. Un jour maman tu vas être réunis avec papa mais pas maintenant moi, Luc et Yancy on a besoin de toi… ma douce maman.

Luc regardait simplement sa mère et que Pandore était tranquille et la mère de quarante-six ans a regardait ses enfants avec un sourire et elle referme l'album en disant : «Vous avez raison, vous avez besoin de moi… aller joindre votre père va besoin entendre… je vous aime les enfants.»

-Nous aussi maman.» Disait les deux plus vieux de ses enfants et attend soudainement le bébé qui pleurs et tous les trois riant et sont allé le voir.


End file.
